Not so long ago, nor so far, far away
by jediryu
Summary: A Star Trek: Next Generation, Star Wars crossover. Definately AU. Reviews welcome and wanted.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

_All Star Wars references in this story are the exclusive property of Lucasfilm and George Lucas himself, all Star Trek: The Next Generation references are the exclusive property of Paramount Pictures and Gene Rodenberry. I don't own them, I'm just borrowing them for a little while, so please don't sue._

_This story takes place during the seven year tour of the Enterprise D and is decidedly AU._

**Not so long ago, nor so far, far away**

**By**

**jediryu ©**

**Chapter 1**

_Captains Log: Stardate 33475.9_

_While on routine patrol in the Epsilon sector, the Enterprise-D has found nothing more than the standard spatial anomalies. The ship and crew continue to function well despite the extended nature of this patrol tour. I think it would be safe to say that everyone looks forward to our next rest and refit at the end of this cycle._

Captain Jean-Luc Picard sat the watch with his First Officer William T. Riker sitting at his right and the ship's counselor Deanna Troi to his left. This patrol cycle, the ship's third in six months was nearly complete.

As much as Picard loved his career in Starfleet and enjoyed his command of the Enterprise, he was looking forward to the next rest and refit cycle for his ship and crew. He'd been reading up on a new archeological find over in the Annubis sector and was thinking about calling in a favor with an old friend in the Archeological Society.

The rest and refit schedule called for ninety days in dry-dock. Picard had been thinking of spending forty-five days there, on the dig, and then catching the next supply ship on the return trip back to Earth where he would still have over a month to get back up to speed with any and all changes or modifications to the Enterprise.

Picard thought about it a little longer then resolved to contact his friend in the Society after he got off duty. "Yes," he thought, "that's just what I'll do."

William T. Riker, First Officer, was busily planning out the shift rotations for the upcoming rest and refit period on his terminal at his seat next to Captain Picard. He thought to himself: "Trying to give over nine hundred adult sentient beings a fair portion of time off during a rest and refit is never easy, but then if I wanted easy, I would never have signed up for Starfleet in the first place."

Riker continued his train of thought as he worked: "Let's see, we usually run three shifts of eight hours apiece for a total of twenty-four hours in a day. We only need a third of each shift onboard at any one time during the refit so that leaves two thirds of each shift that can take shore leave, not to mention the usual permanent change of station crew turnovers."

He looked over the change of station list, saw what he expected and said to himself: "As usual, we have more requests for transfers _to_ the ship than _from_ it. I'll let the department heads cull the lists first then forward them to me at which point I can take them to the Captain. I think I'll take a break from this before my eyes fall out of my head."

Counselor Deanna Troi was working on her own terminal next to the Captain as she went over her counseling schedule for the next week. She said to herself: "I'm not surprised that my schedule is a little fuller than last week's. What with this being our third patrol insixmonths and all. Hmm . . . mostly from people on their first tour aboard a starship, a couple of marital disputes, and . . . well, that's a pleasant surprise, no appointments with Reggie this week. That's good."

Lieutenant Worf stood at his console going over the results of his latest round of security drills and Tactical reports. He said to himself: "Good. Team Two has sped up their response time by thirty seconds but the last round of phaser bank diagnostics is still unsatisfactory. It looks like it will stay that way until the rest and refit is done. This is not good. If we should go into battle, this could . . . no, on second thought, it won't really affect overall efficiency after all. As much as I dislike the situation, I guess I'll have to settle for five microns off target for now."

Worf's console indicated something on long range scan. The relative peace on the bridge caused all three people sitting just below his station to look over at him as the Captain said: "Find something Mr. Worf?"

Worf said: "Captain, long range scans have just detected a small object coming in this direction, at bearing 113, mark 8." Picard, never one to hesitate said: "Helm, adjust course to intercept, Mr. Worf, perform a detailed scan as soon as we're in range, time to intercept?"

The Navigation officer consulted his display and said: "Approximately six minutes at current speed, sir." Picard said: "Very well." The six minutes were barely noticed when Worf said: "In range now Captain, scanning." Picard said: "Onscreen please Lieutenant."

A moment later, the main viewscreen changed images from the starfield of a moment before to a shape gliding through space towards them. Riker said: "Analysis Mr. Worf?" He answered: "It's a ship, small, only 12.5 meters long and of a configuration that is not in our databanks. Sensors indicate a significant weapons payload and shielding system for a craft so small but I'm only registering a minimal level of energy in use at this time."

The screen showed a relatively narrow fuselage tapering into a snub of a nose, with some kind of wing assembly coming from the left and right sides of the craft just behind an obvious canopy with equally obvious weapon arrays extending from each wingtip as well as an engine bank of four tubes extending from behind the craft at the opposite end from the snub-nose.

Worf continued his analysis: "The weapons are not charged at this time but are not of any configuration in the databanks. Unlike our phaser banks that operate on a phased harmonic resonance frequency, these appear to use raw energy that is simply focused through the body of the weapon itself. There also appears to be a torpedo system of some kind that uses proton energy. Only six torpedoes though and they are in a rack and magazine system similar to the projectile weapons of twentieth century Earth."

Riker exclaimed: "Proton energy torpedoes and raw energy weapons? I've never heard of a ship that uses those type of systems since the original prototype Enterprise commanded by Jonathan Archer. Even then the phasers were in their prototype form."

Lieutenant Commander Data spoke from his station next to the navigator: "That is correct Commander. It was also the first Starfleet vessel to be armed with the photon torpedo, prior to that; they used a type of physical torpedo that caused damage with a combination of kinetic energy and explosive warhead."

Riker then said: "Any lifesigns?" Worf looked at his display and said: "Uncertain at this time sir. I thought I saw something a moment ago but now there's nothing showing. Performing level one diagnostic now sir. Sensors are functioning normally sir. There it is again. It was faint but now that I know what to look for, I _am_ detecting one male human lifesign, but with a metabolic rate almost too low to register."

Picard spoke next: "Interesting; bridge to Dr. Crusher." Beverly Crusher's voice came back: "Crusher here Captain, something wrong?" Picard said: "Have you been monitoring our latest conundrum?" She answered back: "Just a moment and let me tie into your readings . . . I see it now Captain. Sickbay systems confirm the lifesign is a human male but even I'm not sure how or why the metabolic rate is so low. I'm not reading any kind of stasis system on my end, how about you?"

Worf said: "Tactical analysis concurs with yours doctor, orders Captain?" Picard thought about it a moment longer then said: "As soon as it's in range Mr. Worf, activate the tractor beam and take it into the main shuttlebay. After decontamination, have Dr. Crusher take the pilot to sickbay. He may need help." Worf said: "Aye sir. I respectfully recommend a security team be on standby."

Riker spoke next: "I agree with Mr. Worf sir. It seems like a possible first contact but in never hurts to be sure." Picard turned to Deanna and said: "Counselor, do you have an opinion?" She said: "Not as yet Captain. I can sense a life signature but it's somehow different from any I've felt before."

Picard said: "Very well Mr. Worf. Have your security team on standby. Dr. Crusher, please have your medical team on standby as well." Crusher said: "Yes Captain."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The ship was brought in to the main shuttlebay, decontaminated and the medical team allowed in after the security team did a 360° walk around. The first obstacle soon presented itself.

"Crusher to Picard." he answered: "Go ahead doctor." She answered back: "Captain, we can't find any kind of external control to open the cockpit. I can just barely see the pilot through the canopy but we can't open it without cutting it and I would prefer that Engineering be able to inspect this vehicle before we open it up."

Picard said: "Bridge to Chief O'Brien." He answered: "Yes Captain? What can I do for you?" Picard said: "Speak with Dr. Crusher. I think you can help her more than I can in this." O'Brien said: "What seems to be the problem doctor?" After explaining the situation to him while going back to sickbay, O'Brien said: "No problem at all doctor. I can do a site to site transport from the vehicle to sickbay. Scanning . . . okay, I've got the pilot's parameters and whoever it is doesn't appear to have any weapons, although there is a strangely scanning object on his left hip but I can keep the patterns separate. A moment later he said: "Ready to energize on your mark Dr. Crusher but be ready to catch him because the pilot is in a sitting position. When he rematerializes, that's the position he'll be in."

Beverley Crusher said: "Understood Chief. Energize." The familiar hum of the transporter could be heard as the pilot began to appear on the exam bed. As the process completed, Dr. Crusher was ready to catch the head and shoulders while Nurse Ogawa stood ready by the feet. Smoothly the pilot was let down flat on the exam tableand the analysis panel on the wall suddenly lit up and started to scan the pilot.

Dressed in a bright orange flight suit, black boots and gloves with a rather beat up white helmet on his head bearing two anchor-like insignia over the eyes, Beverly didn't quite know what to make of the pilot. She saw too the cylindrical metal object on his left hip that had confused Chief O'Brien during the scan prior to transport.

About this time, Worf and one of his security officers entered sickbay and began to scan for weapons. Finding no obvious ones, Worf removed the cylinder from the belt of the pilot and looked it over being careful not to activate any of the few controls that could be seen. His tricorder was able to identify the basic materials of its construction but didn't recognize the way they were assembled as anything at all. This was strange, and as a practice, Worf didn't like anything that was strange when it came to the safety of the ship or its crew. Setting the strange cylinder on a side table where the unconscious man's few articles were being placed, he posted one guard by the door to sickbay as he went to report to the Captain.

An hour later, Picard came to sickbay himself with Counselor Troi close behind. As he walked in to sickbay he said: "Doctor, what's your prognosis?" Turning to face him she said: "I can confirm he's a male human but there are no traces of him in any database I have to try and identify him. He was suffering from dehydration and borderline starvation but those conditions were easily remedied barely thirty minutes after his arrival. I've tried to wake him up with both physical and chemical means but he won't wake up. No injuries to speak of, a few scars but then who doesn't have any of those? He'll live and right now I'm just observing him and trying to figure out how to wake him. Near as I can tell, his current condition is self-induced somehow. We were able to get his flight suit off. Underneath it, all he had on were some shorts and a shirt so that's why he's covered by the blanket. For now, I'll just have to wait and see."

Picard listened and then turned to Deanna and said: "Counselor, any changes that you can pick up on?" She looked at the man on the table and said: "Not really, maybe after he wakes up, maybe then." Picard said: "Are you alright Deanna? The word 'maybe' doesn't usually exist in your vocabulary." She said: "I'm fine Captain, thank you for asking. It's just that I feel somehow disconnected from my abilities right now. Before we brought him onboard, it was just barely noticeable, but now that he's here in the same room as me, it feels like I've lost something that I never had in the first place. I'm sorry I can't be more detailed than that but it's as close as I can get in words." Picard turned back to Crusher and said: "Keep me posted please doctor." As the Captain and Deanna left, she said: "Will do."

Meanwhile, back on the Bridge, Riker was speaking with Chief Engineer Geordi LaForge over the commpanel. He said: "What do you make of it so far?" Geordi said: "It was a fairly simple binary signal to unlock the canopy of the vehicle once we started scanning on all bands. The technology in this thing though is the strangest mix of old and new I've ever encountered anywhere. The control surfaces in the cockpit are actual buttons and switches and are marked with what I think are symbols and words but if they are, it's a language I sure can't read. We haven't disassembled anything yet, and I don't really want to just yet. What our scans have been able to discern so far is pretty amazing considering the size of this vehicle."

Riker said: "What do you mean?" Geordi said: "Well, it uses ion engines that are fueled by some kind of hyper-efficient liquid fuel and it appears to have some kind of warp drive of its own. The onboard computer doesn't have the power or storage space for that kind of information so we're looking for some kind of exterior add-on system. As soon as this thing entered the shuttlebay, its landing gear deployed. I think it was some kind of emergency recovery system, say if the pilot was too injured to do it themselves, then when a tractor beam latches on, the landing cycle starts automatically. That's just a guess on my part though."

He continued with: "I would love to get a look at its shielding system. Something this small shouldn't even be able to have shields but it seems that the pilot can redirect energy as they see fit in a given situation. They can redirect energy to shields to speed up the recharge rate or send that energy to weapons to speed up their recharge time or siphon off energy from either one or both systems to increase engine output and speed. The possible control combinations are impressive for something this small, and this ship is also capable of dual operation in either atmosphere or space."

Riker asked: "You said something about a mix of old and new?" Geordi said: "That's right. Just looking at the vehicle and you can see it's been in service for awhile. The paint is chipped and fading in places, there are obvious patches in other areas while the control systems in the cockpit look like they were installed only yesterday. It's really strange Commander." In the background, a sudden series of beeps, whistles and whines could be heard over the comm. as Geordi's voice exclaimed: "Hello, what do we have here?" The channel closed unexpectedly as Riker said: "Geordi? Geordi!"

At the same time as this was going on, Beverley Crusher was just about to try a different stimulant when her patient's hand suddenly whipped up and grabbed her arm at the wrist to prevent her from administering the hypospray. Beverley Crusher considered herself a level headed person who had seen many of the things possible in medicine. From autopsies to battlefield injuries to internal organ replacements, but even those experiences couldn't prepare her for a nearly catatonic man to go from zero to consciousness and grab her. Naturally, she was startled, naturally she screamed.

As Picard and Deanna walked down the corridor towards a turbolift, Deanna suddenly put one hand to her head and the other to the wall to prevent her from collapsing just as Picard heard Beverley's scream from sickbay, torn for a moment between his two friends and colleagues, left Jean-Luc Picard momentarily unsure of what to do for the first time in longer than he could remember. Deanna said: "I'll be alright, go and see about Beverley."

With no more prompting required, he ran for sickbay and was inside the door just behind the security officer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Picard entered sickbay to see a visibly shaken Beverley Crusher leaning against a counter a few feet away from the now conscious and sitting upright pilot while the security officer covered him with her phaser.

His first words were directed towards Beverley as he said: "Doctor are you all right?" With one hand over her heart, she used the other to motion to the upright man on the bed and said: "Once my heartrate slows down to normal I will be. I was startled is all. As you can see, my patient is now awake." Picard turned his attention to the man on the table. Though it was hard to tell since he was sitting, he may have been of a height with Riker. He was lean without being emaciated and appeared to be in good physical shape.

The blanket was piled at his waist since he had no other clothes on other than shorts and a shirt. His flightsuit was folded neatly and lying next to his personal articles on a side table while his black boots were at the foot of the exam table next to each other. He had reddish-brown hair cut about as short as Riker's, and his eyes were the most piercing shade of gray that Picard had ever seen. Picard would have considered him rather plain but could see that women would probably find him attractive.

Picard had much experience in first contact situations but wasn't quite sure what to make of a human male piloting a strange vehicle and able to scare the daylights out of Beverley Crusher, so he started simply with: "Hello. I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard. You are aboard the Federation starship Enterprise. Do you understand my words?"

The man sitting on the table smiled and said: "I understand you just fine Jean-Luc Picard of the starship Enterprise. My name is Armis Rau, Jedi Knight. It's a pleasure to meet you." turning to look over at Beverley who had calmed down by now he said: "I'm sorry for startling you as I did doctor. I had to stop you from using your medicine on me. I would have been awake sooner but your well-intentioned but unnecessary medical treatment was slowing me down. Again, I apologize."

Crusher said: "Apology accepted Mr. Rau. May I examine you to make sure I didn't do any harm?" Armis Rau said: "If it will make you feel better doctor, go ahead, but I'll be fine." Regaining some of her humor she said: "Let me be the judge of that please Mr. Rau."

He smiled again and allowed her to run her medical tricorder over him. When she was done, she said: "My official word is that you'll be fine." Rau smiled and said: "Told you so."

By this time, Picard had motioned for the security officer to put her weapon away as Crusher performed her exam. Rau sat there unconcerned as she finished and then teased her a little when he said 'told you so.' Picard was already feeling more comfortable around him when Rau said: "I can sense you have many questions Captain Picard. Ask them and I will answer if I can."

Picard said: "Are you telepathic or empathic? That was almost exactly what I was about to say." Deanna Troi walked in and said: "He's both of those and much, much more Captain." Troi had reinforced her mental shields by this time, and recovered enough to walk as she entered and heard Picard's question.

All eyes centered on her as she walked in. Picard said: "What do you mean Counselor?" She said: "That's all I can get from him right now. He has the strongest mental shields I have ever encountered anywhere." Picard looked back to Armis and said: "Forgive us for talking like you aren't here Mr. Rau."

He smiled and said: "No offense taken Captain, Counselor. I can sense in both of you a good set of mental shields as well. What's your midichlorian count? I can tell it's less than is required for true sensitivity but not by much." Picard said: "Midichlorian count? Doctor, do you know what he's talking about?" When Crusher shook her head in negation, Picard turned back to Deanna and said: "You said the strongest shields you've ever encountered? Stronger than say . . . your mother's?" Deanna said: "Captain, compared to this man here, my mother is an unshielded novice," as she pointed at Armis.

Picard couldn't hide his surprise for a moment as he turned back to Armis and said: "Mr. Rau I need to . . . " Picard's commbadge chirped for attention. He tapped it and said: "Picard here." Riker's voice said: "Captain, we have a situation in the shuttlebay. Can you get back to the bridge as soon as possible?" Picard said: "I think I may know what's going on. Our guest is awake now. He may be able to shed some light on this, Picard out."

Armis had appeared to be thinking of something when he said: "Captain, if your shuttlebay is what I think it is, will you please take me there. I think I do know what's going on." There suddenly came a different beep tone that sounded again a few seconds later. Picard, Troi and Crusher all looked around in confusion as Armis held his hand out to his few articles on the side table and one of them flew across the room into his hand. The security officer went for her phaser but Picard stopped her with a motion of his own hand.

Armis thumbed a switch to hear a torrent of beeps, whistles and whines come over its tiny speaker. He listened and said: "Take it easy Creak, take it easy. I'm still quite functional and I'm on my way down to you so just relax and I'll see you in a few minutes." Turning off the comlink, Armis said: "Sorry about this Captain but my droid is something of a worrier at times. If you'll take me to him, I'll settle him down right away."

Picard stepped aside and said: "This way Mr. Rau." Armis got down off of the table and shook Picard's hand as he said: "You can call me Armis if you like Captain. I'm no one special." Picard watched as Armis stepped into his flightsuit, closed it up to about his sternum, put his boots on and pick up the rest of his property, paying special attention to the cylinder and then reattaching it to a hook at his left hip.

As Picard turned to leave, he said: "Security, you're dismissed. Counselor, will you please accompany us?" Both Troi and the Security Officer's answers were dutifully automatic: "Yes Captain." The three left Sickbay and began walking down the corridor.

Armis looked around the hallway and seemed to take in every detail of every feature. He said: "Amazing Captain. I can sense a rough total of one thousand human and non-human minds aboard, including the literal mindedness of many children. Just what kind of ship is this, if you can tell me that is."

Picard made a mental note at the tone of the question as he remarked: "The Enterprise is a Galaxy-Class starship whose primary mission is peaceful exploration, not military, although we can defend ourselves if necessary. Due to the often extended periods of time that we are out exploring, many of the crew choose to bring their families with them to reduce any type of separation anxiety. Currently, we are on a routine patrol cycle to chart any spatial phenomena we encounter and we were about to finish our cycle when we encountered your ship."

As they entered the turbolift and Picard instructed the computer on their destination, Deanna took a moment to try a direct scan of Armis only to get a sharp jolt of pain as reward. Armis turned his head and said: "I'm sorry for that Counselor, my mental shields are automatic. It was not my intent to hurt you." She said: "You knew I was trying to take an empathic reading?" He answered: "Yes." As I said before, your midichlorian count is a little less than truly Force sensitive but I think you could be trained to that level."

Picard listened and said: "The Force?" Armis turned his head back to face Picard and said: "The Force is what gives a Jedi their power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together. The Force was cleansing my body of your doctor's well-intentioned attempts to revive me so I was unable to wake out of my rest trance sooner."

Deanna said: "Are there more Jedi than you?" Armis seemed wistful for a moment as he said: "For over a thousand generations the Jedi were guardians, mediators and peacekeepers, before the dark times, before the Empire. At least, that's what my Master taught me. The Empire is now a shadow of its former power, and for a time, was consumed with internecine warfare and petty, small-minded warlords. Several years ago by my reckoning, the New Republic and the Empire signed a peace treaty thus ending the state of war between the two, but there are still places where the old Empire holds power as tightly as ever. It is those pockets of cruelty and injustice that the new Jedi Order is helping to overthrow."

Before Picard could ask anything else, the turbolift reached its destination and the doors opened. As the trio neared the shuttlebay doors, there could be heard a hum unlike anything the two Starfleet officers had heard before but that Armis Rau was familiar with. He said: "Oh bother." Picard and Troi exchanged a question in a glance as the main doors opened to admit them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The trio entered the main shuttlebay to see Armis's ship hovering about a meter off the deck, it's wings split apart to form an "X", and some kind of red and silver dome spinning left to right just behind the cockpit emitting a series of whines and whistles that could barely be heard over the sound emanating from the strange X-winged craft, sound that reverberated loudly throughout the enclosed area of the shuttlebay.

Armis stepped forward and called out in a voice far louder than one would expect: "Creak! Close the S-foils and power down all offensive systems right now! Then land and shut everything down to stand-by!" Immediately as Armis gave his orders, the wings closed with a servo-mechanic hum-click and the ship landed facing the shield wall of the shuttlebay that separated it from the void of space.

Picard, Troi and Laforge all watched as Armis pushed the ladder that Geordi and his crew had used to get aboard and examine the ship earlier over to its side where it latched on with a weak magnetic 'thunk.' Armis stepped onto the upper wing surface and then to the back of the ship nearest the dome and start speaking to it and patting it reassuringly.

As Laforge and Picard neared the ship, Armis turned his attention to them and said: "Creak would like to apologize for going off half-cocked like he did and says that it won't happen again." Laforge was the first to speak. When he did, it was with undisguised surprise. He said: "You understand it? How is that possible?" Armis looked to Geordi directly and said: "With respect, Creak is not an 'it', he's my astromech assistant and friend."

Geordi said: "I apologize . . . Mr . . . .?" Armis spoke: "Rau. Armis Rau. Apology accepted." Picard stepped up and said: "Armis, this is Lieutenant Commander Geordi Laforge, Chief Engineer aboard Enterprise. Mr. Laforge, as you have just found out, this is Armis Rau, Jedi Knight and Creak."

Geordi looked to his Captain and then to Armis and finally to Creak and said: "Hello Creak, sorry if there's been a misunderstanding." Creak's dome rotated to look at Geordi and bleeped the binary equivalent to 'no blood/oil, no report.' Armis got down off of his ship and shook hands with Geordi.

Creak began to rise out of his interface socket aboard the ship as Geordi said: "Let me get some anti-gravs down here and get Creak down for you." Armis said: "Thanks but no thanks Mr. Laforge. I've got it covered." Before Geordi could ask, Armis turned away and raising his hand at Creak, lowered him to the deck with no assistance whatsoever. Geordi started to ask when Picard said: "It sounds like a long story Geordi. Later we can all hear it." Geordi remained silent.

Picard turned to see where Troi was as she stepped forward with tears visible in her eyes. She knelt down to sensor eye level with Creak and said: "Captain, this droid is sentient; he has a genuine emotional presence. His personality is also well and truly formed. I can feel affectionate warmth towards Armis . . . and me as well. He's amazing." Armis smiled at Creak's next beeps and whistles as he said: "Creak thanks you for your kind words. He does like you. Some people think of droids as nothing more than property or chattel and treat them as such. It's not often that either of us meets someone who accepts him so quickly."

Armis continued: "Creak is technically an Industrial Automaton Astromech, model type R2-D9 or 'R2' for short. Where I come from, droids are sentient but are considered property by galactic law and have few rights. You'll encounter what is called a 'manumitted' or independent droid on occasion but not often. Creak was originally assigned to me during the Rebellion but soon he and I started working together so well that as soon as I could, I bought him from the Rebellion and removed his restraining bolt, in effect, manumitting him, but by then we had gotten to be such good friends that he chose to stay with me of his own free will."

Picard said: "This sounds like an interesting story. Perhaps we can continue it a little later in a conference room instead of the Shuttlebay?" Armis said: "Of course Captain. Whenever you like, I'll answer any questions you have." Turning to Geordi, he said: "So long as you don't disassemble anything, you may examine my ship to your heart's content. Do you read Basic?"

Geordi confusedly said: "Basic? What's that? To me, you're spoken language is the same as mine. Are you saying your written language is different?"

Armis said: "It appears that way. Just as it sounds like your language to you, yours sounds like mine. We call it Galactic Standard or Basic, whichever you prefer." Picard spoke again: "Again, let's continue this discussion elsewhere so that all of us can be up to speed."

Geordi and Armis spoke in unison: "Sorry Captain." Silence reigned for a few seconds before everyone broke out in a chuckle.

A short time later, in the main conference room adjacent to the bridge, Armis Rau told his story to the assembled Command staff of the Enterprise; Picard, Troi, Riker, Laforge, Worf, Crusher, Data and the department head of Xenophsychology, a Vulcan named T'lan.

When he finished, Riker spoke: "So what you're saying is that there was a civil war in your galaxy because of this Emperor Palpatine?" Armis said: "Correct. I wasn't able to join up until just after the Battle of Endor before the Rebel Alliance changed into the New Republic." My Master, a man named Ronin Jayks, did fight in the Rebellion.

T'lan spoke next: "Please explain the Jedi Master, Padawan Learner relationship. It sounds like some kind of slavery." Armis laughed and said: "It's far from slavery Dr. T'lan. The Master-Padawan relationship is kind of like that of parent. Mother and Father rolled into one. In the days of the old Republic, the Master trains the Padawan in all things Force related and life related as well because the Padawan is usually found in infancy and taken, with the birth-parents permission of course, to the Jedi Temple where it is raised until five or six standard years of age. At that time, a Master will choose the student, with the guidance of the Force and begin their training."

He redirected his answer to the command staff at large as he continued with: "After the fall of the Republic and the near annihilation of the Jedi, much knowledge was lost. My Master, Ronin, came to the galaxy quite unexpectedly. His Master, a being named Yoda took him on and trained him in the Force. A few years after that, Yoda would train Ronin's wife, a wonderful woman by the name of Gabrielle and still more years later, went on to train the one person that Yoda had waited for most, Luke Skywalker. It was he that would be instrumental in defeating the Emperor and his servant Darth Vader."

"Several years later, Luke would take his first students and from there, for me at least, the rest is history. I was found by Luke after I had been with the New Republic for a few years. He started my training and then asked me to become Ronin's Padawan. Now, my Master and his wife are one with the Force, leaving me to make my way in the universe. The New Republic asked me to help find a minor warlord by the name of Regis, who's been making trouble. I found him but only after being ambushed. The last thing I remember was making a break for it and having to make a blind jump into hyperspace."

"When I came out, Creak couldn't find any navigational references. Rather than fly blindly around until my fuel ran out, I put my trust in the Force, put my ship's systems to minimum and placed myself into the Rest Trance. I've been there for over a month now, coming out of Trance to have some rations and what water I had and then back into Trance. When I awoke this time, it was to see your medical officer be caught by surprise and jump a few feet away from me."

A short chuckle sounded around the table as Picard asked the next question. "Do you think this warlord will pursue you?" Armis said: "I honestly can't be sure Captain. The Force enables me from time to time to see short glimpses into the future but is rarely direct in its guidance, more like being given a series of choices with several possible outcomes. Some of what I see says that Warlord Regis will chase me, others he won't."

Doctor T'lan had been largely silent until now when she said: "Seeing into the future is a statistical improbability and therefore illogical. I do not see how it can be done." Armis smiled and looked directly at her as he said: "It's been a long time since I encountered anyone with such a lack of faith. Trust me when I say difficult to see into the future, always in motion it is."

Before she could rise to the challenge, Picard said: "That will be enough of that doctor. Since this is your first tour aboard the Enterprise, perhaps you should look up the ships' logs from the last few years. We have had more than our share of alternate realities and choices with many possible outcomes." T'lan said: "Yes Captain, I apologize for being rude Mr. Rau." Armis smiled again and said: "No offense taken doctor."

Picard smiled in turn and said: "Thank you for the information Armis. With your permission, I'll have Mr. Laforge go over your sensor readings. Maybe we can help you get back to where you come from." Armis said: "Thank you Captain. Here," he said as he slid a pair ofdatapads across the table to Worf, "I took the liberty of having Creak transmit a primer on Basic to these. One is for your engineers so they can examine my ship more efficiently, the other is for your Tactical Officer regarding the Star Destroyer that Warlord Regis commands. If he has pursued me, you will need all the information you can get."

Picard said: "I'll have a Security Officer take you to guest quarters and also I want to issue you a commbadge while you're aboard in case Mr. Laforge or Mr. Worf has any questions concerning the information you're willing to share with us." Armis said: "Thank you very much Captain Picard, I could do with something other than rations to eat and a chance to stretch out and get some real sleep. The Rest Trance is only for emergencies anyway." The Security Officer came in then, received her orders and took Armis and Creak out with her.

Picard looked around at his command staff after Armis left and said: "Opinions?" T'lan spoke first: "It is clear he is from a culture both alike and unlike ours. His society has developed along similar lines as the Federation except is older, much older. No offense intended but the best parallel I can draw right now is that while humans in the Federation have only had things like warp drive, artificial and anti-gravity for about 200 years or so, the humans and aliens alike in his galaxy have had such things for millennia." Picard said: "No offense taken doctor, anything else?" T'lan said: "Without actually sitting down and giving him a complete psychological screening, I have insufficient data to compose a more detailed hypothesis at this time."

Doctor Crusher spoke next: "I can tell you that for a human, his biological systems are the same as ours yet much more efficient. His blood, with one difference, is as red as yours or mine, he breathes the same atmosphere as us, his brain is the same size, and all of his internal organs are in the right place. In short, he is perfectly human. The difference I did discover in his blood is on the cellular level. I think it must be the 'midichlorians' he spoke of. Just from my preliminary exam, I can tell you that they enable his body to be as efficient as it is and also allow him to use more of his total brain. We've already seen faster reflexes, empathic and limited telepathic abilities, and telekinesis. There's no telling right now what else he can do."

Picard turned next to Troi and said: "Counselor, you told me that you felt like you had lost something that you never had in the first place. Can you be more specific now that you've spoken with him?" Deanna put her hands together in thought and then putting them back on the table said: "His awareness is immense Captain. He can do what he says. For me, it is a constant yet gentle pressure in the back of my mind, the background noise of everyone aboard this ship. For him, it seems like just another day. He can be aware of practically everything on this ship if he chooses to be. In fact, I'm quite certain he's aware we are discussing him right now." Riker blurted out: "You mean he's reading our minds!"

Deanna continued with: "Nothing so blunt. Will. More like the surface thoughts of those he focuses on and then only if they are directed at him. I imagine he could do a deep scan if he wanted to but from what he tells us of the Jedi, they don't do that except in extreme emergencies and even then, only with the permission of the person to be scanned. I can also sense a great burden within him. His abilities constantly make him choose which path to follow, good or evil, light or dark. It can't be very easy for him. When I said that it felt like I had lost something that I never had, I meant that in him, I can sense what humans could be in say, a thousand generations. Because I'm only half Betazed, I also get a sense of how strong I could've been had I been full Betazed."

Picard was about to continue when a half-mumbled comment from Worf caught his attention. "It will be a good day to die." said Worf. Picard said: "Something you would like to share with us Lieutenant?" Worf looked up from the datapad he was studying and said: "If this information is accurate, and I'm forced to assume it is, this 'Star Destroyer' as Mr. Rau calls it, is nothing short of a juggernaut whose sole purpose . . . is destruction. It completely dwarfs us in size and firepower to say the least. Its crew complement alone is 5000 people as well as a separate detachment of ground and air/space forces, total number is approximately 37,085. It is armed with 60 turbolasers, 40 point defense laser cannons, 60 ion cannons and 10 tractor beam generators and shielding to rival anything we have, except on a planetary scale. We would quite literally be like a fly buzzing in the ear of a giant. As I said, it will be a good day to die."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Armis and Creak followed the Security Officer silently. Creak attracted a few looks but not much more. The Security Officer opened the guest quarters and said: "This is where you'll be staying. I hope it's satisfactory." Entering the room felt to Armis like walking into a cavern. After being cooped up in a cockpit for a month it was no surprise to him that he should feel this way.

The Security Officer was efficient in explaining the amenities, how the food synthesizer worked and how to access the library computer as well as the basic layout of the ship. On her way out, she said: "Restricted areas are of course off-limits. The computer won't allow you into them without command authorization or command level escort so don't worry about going somewhere you shouldn't. If you get lost, and it _can_ happen, just touch any wall panel and ask the computer how to get where you want and it will show you. Here's the commbadge the Captain has authorized for you," she said as she handed it over. Affix it anywhere on your person you like. If someone calls for you, it will chirp once. To answer, just tap the badge once and speak normally. Tap it again when you're done speaking and the channel will close. Will there be anything else?"

Armis looked around and said: "Not right now thank you. Perhaps you'll show me around when you're off-duty?" The Security Officer smiled and said: "I'm flattered but my husband wouldn't like that." Momentarily embarrassed, Armis said: "My apologies. You've been most helpful thank you."

The Officer exited the room leaving Armis and Creak alone for a moment when Creak beeped: "Good try Armis but not good enough." Armis looked down at him and said: "Oh switch off. As for me, I need a shower and something for dinner other than emergency rations."

Thirty minutes later, after a much needed shower, Armis walked out of the 'fresher with a towel around his waist. He looked over to see Creak conversing with the Computer in pure binary, too fast for the Force to translate. On the screen appeared to be an electronic schematic of some kind. Armis said: "What're you doing little buddy?" Creak stopped where he was and said: "Just having an adapter port constructed so I can recharge."

Just as Creak finished his explanation, the replicator slot shimmered and the adapter appeared. Armis took it out of the slot, looked around until he found a power outlet, and plugged one end into it and the other into Creak. Creak said: "I took the liberty of having a fresh set of clothes made for you while you were in the shower. They're over on the bed. I'm going to sleep mode now, I'll see you in the morning Armis." Armis smiled and said: "Goodnight Creak. I'm glad you're here." Creak's lights went dim as he entered his sleep and recharge mode.

After getting dressed, Armis went back into the hall, touched a wall panel and said: "Computer, please direct me to a lounge facility where I can meet other people and get something to eat." The Computer's female voice said: "Follow the arrow to turbolift 3, and request Deck 10, forward. After exiting the turbolift, follow the arrow until you reach your destination." Out of habit, Armis thanked the computer and followed the arrows.

As Armis got closer to ten-forward, he realized the concentration of minds would have directed him almost as quickly as the computer directions. He entered to see the lounge about three-quarters full of people, human and non-human alike, male, female and some of both or neither sitting everywhere around in little conversation groups. Making his way to the bar, he was greeted by a dark skinned woman who had a peculiar echo in the Force that Armis had never felt before.

As he sat down at the bar, she spoke to him and said: "Welcome to ten-forward. My name is Guinan. I'm the proprietor here. How can I help you?" Armis said: The computer told me I could meet people and get something to eat here so here I am." Guinan smiled brightly and said: "That you can my friend. You're Armis Rau aren't you?"

Armis smiled in turn and said: "Yes I am. Have we met before?" Guinan said: "Not officially but since this is the social focal point of the ship, I learn a lot of things before most everyone else. Kind of comes with the territory. What will you have?" He said: "I'm new to this galaxy so as long as it's safe for human consumption, I'll take it." Guinan smiled again and said: "You're my favorite kind of customer, the kind that doesn't quite know what they'll have so they'll try anything. Be right back, I've got a recipe I think you'll like."

An hour later, his meal complete, Armis said: "That was wonderful. What did you call it again?" Guinan said: "It's an Earth recipe called pepperoni and black olive pizza." Armis said: "It was great. Do you think I could get a copy? If and when I get back home, I think it might do well there." Guinan said: "Sure. In fact the recipe combinations are practically endless so it will appeal to a huge cross-section of people, wherever you serve it."

Armis took a credit chit out of a pouch and said: "I'm afraid I don't have any of the local currency but will this cover it?" Guinan smiled and said: "I don't charge anything here in ten-forward. It's all part and parcel of the service aboard Enterprise but thanks for the thought anyway." Armis said: "There are some cultures where I come from who don't believe in profit and loss the same as you do here. It's nice to know that some things are the same." Guinan said: "The Federation is like that but there are other cultures that _do _believe in profit and loss. Ever met a Ferengi?"

Armis said: "What's a Ferengi?" Guinan said: "It would take too long to explain. You look tired Armis. Maybe you should get some sleep?" Armis stretched in his seat and said: "Madame Guinan, that is the best idea I've heard all day and I think I'll do just that, thank you for the wonderful meal and the enlightening conversation." "Anytime," she said as he left.

Captain Picard was off-duty and relaxing in his quarters to some Picard family label wine after dinner while Chopin played softly in the background. His door chime rang and he looked up from the book he was reading in a lounge chair. He looked up and said: "Come." Guinan was at the door.

Picard got up and said: "Guinan! What an unexpected pleasure this is. Please come in and have a seat. Can I offer you a glass of my family's wine?" Guinan accepted the seat but said: "Not tonight Captain but thank you anyway." Picard noticed the troubled look on her face. He sat back down and said: "Computer, pause playback." The music stopped.

Picard said: "It's a rare thing when you visit me. I'm the one usually going to you. Is something the matter?" Guinan said: "I just met our latest guest, Armis Rau." Picard said: "What's your impression of him then?" Guinan said: "He is very much a stranger in a strange land. He doesn't belong here in this time or this place. He needs to get home as soon as he can."

Picard said: "Have your people ever met other Jedi before him? Is he a threat?" Guinan said: "As with all things in this universe we call home, there are parallel dimensions to its every facet. My people _have_ encountered Jedi before but not in a very, very long time. We have also encountered both kinds." Picard said: "There's more than one type?" Guinan said: "Yes and no Captain. The Jedi have a special set of abilities called the Force." "I know, he told Deanna and I a little about it." he said.

Guinan continued: "The Jedi are only as good or bad as they are taught. Our friend Armis is very much a defender of light but there have been others, fallen Jedi who were not strong enough to resist the call of easy power and quick gain. Not many, but there have been some over time. He needs to go home Captain. I felt it better to tell you this privately rather than in ten-forward. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Picard walked with her to his door and said: "Not at all Guinan. I welcome your counsel whenever you see fit to give it. You know that. Goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Armis woke up feeling like a different man. After meditating to clear his mind, he went out in search of a workout to get the kinks out of his system after a month of on again, off again Rest Trancing while in a cockpit.

Creak was busy talking with the computer again in rapid fire pure binary so Armis left him be, inquired of the computer in the hallway and followed the directions to the holo-deck.

Of the available holodecks, only one was in use. At first Armis couldn't read the panel but after focusing the Force to the task he read the display: 'Worf exercise simulation 79 in use at this time.' Armis thought to himself: "Worf, the non-human with the skull-ridge on his head and the tightly disciplined warrior mind." Out loud, Armis said: "Computer, please relay the following message, Armis Rau respectfully requests to participate in Lieutenant Worf's program." The computer answered: "One moment please." The door opened as the computer said: "You may enter when ready."

Armis entered to a strange landscape of rocky crags and shrub-like vegetation. It was dry and warm as well and a bright blue sky overhead. Hearing the doors close, Armis turned in time to see them disappear as if they had never existed in the first place. Opening his awareness to the Force completely, he could sense Worf's mind from a short distance as well as a strange echo in the Force of multiple beings.

What he could sense was not quite sentient yet still traceable. As he neared Worf's position, a quartet of battle-armored warriors that appeared to be the same species as Worf came at him with a variety of melee weapons in hand and battlecries in the air. Sensing that the strange echoes came from these beings, Armis suddenly knew that they were not alive in the strictest sense of the word and that they must be some kind of training simulator.

Stepping towards the warrior in the lead, Armis raised his hand and used the Force as a push that was strong enough to send the leader flying back through the air. The next one tried to flank him and caught a side snap kick to the chin that had Armis in a standing split momentarily as he recovered to backflip over the head of the next would-be assailant. Placing a Force Push in the back sent the attacker careening into the original leader who was just about to enter the fray.

The final attacker was raising its half-moon shaped weapon over its head to cleave Armis in two when he reached for his weapon. With a distinct _snap-hiss­, _Armis made two motions with his white bladed lightsaber. The first move cut the attacker's weapon in two as he spun on one foot and bisected the attacker through the torso. The body fell away in two directions to lie there a moment before disappearing.

Worf had watched in utter fascination. As he had suspected, the man, the Jedi Knight, was a warrior of incredible strength, and the cylinder was a weapon but it was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Clearly a sword of some kind but the blade was energy instead of physical, and it could cut through anything.

Armis stood up straight from his cut, deactivated his lightsaber and said: "I know you're there Mr. Worf, you can come out now. I trust you have your answers." Worf emerged from the rocks where he had been concealed and said: "You are a fine warrior Jedi Rau. A great warrior indeed to defeat four fully armed and armored Klingon warriors. Surely you are a great general in your world." Armis turned to face him and said: "Wars do not make one great. They are the regrettable end result of anger, fear and aggression. If I never used my lightsaber again, it would be perfectly fine with me but I know that I won't ever get my wish until I die, either of old age like my Master or in battle somewhere. Worf laughed and said: "A warrior's creed if ever I've heard one. Would you like to try level 2?"

Two hours later, a thoroughly sweaty Jedi Knight and Klingon tactical officer exited the holodeck laughing out loud about the final round of opponents they faced. Simulated Borg drones bent on assimilating them both. At first they fell easily, as they always do. Their adapting to new situations was only effective at first. After Armis had tired of dicing them with his lightsaber since they were unable to adapt to its constantly moving energy signature, he then opted for hand to hand and alternate melee weapons.

They could have gone all day, but Worf had to report for duty. Armis said: "You say you have simulations for every hostile species you've encountered so far?" "Worf said: "For those we could get data on, yes. Most of my programs are things I created from scratch or from stories I've read or heard." Armis said: "Truly amazing Worf. Thank you for the outstanding workout, I feel much better." Worf said: "It would be an honor to fight by your side Armis. Thank you for allowing me to see a truly fine warrior in action."

The two went their separate ways. Armis went back to his room, showered and had breakfast. After he was done, the commbadge given to him chirped. Remembering the instructions the Security Officer had given him, he tapped the badge and said: "Rau here", Riker's voice said: "Please report to the conference room just off the main bridge where we spoke yesterday, we have some information for you." Armis said: "Thank you Commander. Creak and I are on the way."

The Jedi and his droid entered the conference room to see only Riker, Picard, Laforge and Troi. The two doctors of the day before were absent. Picard spoke first: "Good morning Armis. How was your first night aboard Enterprise?" Armis said: "Good morning Captain, and thank you for asking, it was wonderful to stretch out on a bed instead of a starfighter control seat."

Picard said: "Please, have a seat. Mr. Laforge has something to show you." After sitting down and Creak moving to stand by his side, Armis listened as Geordi spoke: "Thanks to that primer on Basic, my engineers and I were able to translate everything on your ship. Let me start by saying, Creak is a marvelous droid. He took sensor readings at every point of your journey. It seems that when you made your blind jump into hyperspace, you flew througha dimensional rift that linked our two worlds."

"We've been able to extrapolate your course and were able to narrow down your probable entry point to one of three locations. We've sent remote probes to take an advance look at each place and we should have our results by the end of the day today."

Picard spoke next: "We've already informed Starfleet Headquarters about you and they have authorized us to break off our patrol cycle and wait for the remote probe data. It looks as if you'll be able to go home very soon." Armis said: "Thank you very much Captain. I truly appreciate your efforts on my part."

Armis suddenly stood up and turned to the windows looking out into space from the conference room. He said: "Captain, this ship is in danger; you must move it away from here, now, without delay!" Picard started to speak: "Excuse me? What did you say?" but got no further when the ship's comm sounded off and Worf's voice said: "Captain Picard, Commander Riker, to the Bridge."

The Starfleet officers, trailed by Armis and Creak, exited the conference room onto the bridge. As Picard and Riker took their seats in the center, Geordi walked over to his station and said: "Engineering, transfer to the bridge please." The panel at his station lit up as he sat down in front of it.

Picard said: "Mr. Worf, report." Worf said: "Captain, I'm picking up a localized distortion of space/time 50,000 kilometers ahead. As I was monitoring long range scans, it suddenly appeared. Shortly after that, scans came back with this." The screen changed from the calm serenity of space to show a large triangular vessel the same color of storm-cloud gray to be seen in Earthly weather patterns as it emerged from what looked, to the Starfleet crew, like a ship coming out of warp.

Armis said: "Captain that is Warlord Regis's command ship, the Ragnorak. He did pursue me. I must get to my ship and lead him away. He's come for me and I can't allow you to come to any harm for helping me." Picard said: "Thank you for the concern Mr. Rau, but I do not surrender those who find sanctuary aboard my ship. Mr. Worf, hail them."

Worf said: "Aye sir." The sound of a hailing signal query came from Worf's station. A moment later, Worf said: "Captain, they are receiving but the answer I'm getting is indecipherable to the computer." Armis walked over to Worf's station, looked at the incoming signal and said: "With your permission Captain, Creak can act as a relay node but I urge you to let me leave. This is not your fight."

Picard said: "Again, Mr. Rau, I appreciate your concern but I won't let you act as a sacrifice. Go ahead with your relay though." Armis said: "As you wish Captain. Creak, come up here and talk to the computer." Creak deployed his third leg to negotiate the slight incline to the station where Armis stood. A few seconds later, Creak signaled everything was ready. Armis went back to his place off to the side so that the viewscreen would not see him.

Worf said: "Channel open Captain.", just as the picture of a middle-aged man from the waist up, dressed in an immaculate gray uniform and gray service cap came onscreen. Though the man may have been middle-age, his physique was that of a younger man. His face only starting to show the lines of age, his arms and upper body had the look of someone who took great care of his body.

Picard spoke first: "Greetings. I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise. To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?" The man on screen said in an aristocratic voice: "I am Warlord Regis. In the name of the Galactic Empire, I demand that you turn over the Rebel traitor, Armis Rau to me or I will destroy your ship and everyone aboard it."

Picard was accustomed to belligerence in first contact from time to time so simply kept his calm and said: "I'm sorry Warlord Regis. I don't know of any 'rebel traitors' by that name. We are a ship of peaceful exploration and scientific discovery."

Regis stood there a moment and said: "I think your lying to me Picard but since I don't feel like taking the time to destroy you right now, I'll leave you with a lesson in speaking to your betters and search elsewhere."

The screen went dark as Armis said: "Captain, move your ship! NOW!" As Picard turned to speak, Worf said: "Captain, Regis's weapons are preparing to fire!" Before Picard could say a word, Riker said: "Red alert, shields up!" The last thing anyone on the Bridge was aware of was the world turning on its side and the sound of a tremendous impact as the lights went out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Riker's awareness returned to him along with pain and the taste of blood in his mouth. He sat up in the red glow of the emergency lights and said: "Report! Worf, what the hell happened to us?" Data's voice answered, Lieutenant Worf is unconscious Commander but I am trying to ascertain our current status, standby please."

The sound of commands being input could be heard as well as the sound of some of those commands being rejected. Riker stood up slowly and started to check on other members of the bridge crew. Armis was already up and moving as he set Creak back on his legs who gave a tired-sounding beep that translated as: "I need a vacation."

Armis said: "Creak, please assist Mr. Data if you can." Armis walked over to Riker and said: "Are you all right Commander?" Riker was at Picard's side with an emergency med-kit open and the tricorder scanning him just as he woke up. Riker said: ""Don't move sir. One of your legs is broken as well as an arm and I'm reading internal injuries as well." Picard said in a pained voice: "You have . . . command . . . Will."

Riker said: "I'm a little bruised and bloody but the Captain can't be moved right now." Armis said: "I have some ability with healing in the Force, but I'm no doctor. I can ease pain and accelerate healing for small injuries. Let me help those I can." Riker said: "Alright Armis thank you." Riker called out: "Bridge to Dr. Crusher." No answer.

Data spoke: "Commander, I am attempting to bypass multiple systems that are off-line at this time. Inter-ship communications are non-functional. I am attempting to keep life support and inertial dampeners online at this time." As Riker prepared a hypospray for the Captain he said: "Damn. Captain, I'm going to give you something for the pain." The sound of a hypospray was heard as Troi came over and knelt on Picard's other side.

She had a bloody nose and seemed to favor her left ribs. Taking the medical tricorder from Riker, she said: "I'll keep watch over him while you focus on getting the ship's systems back online." Riker said: "Thanks Deanna. I've just given him something to take the edge off his pain." She nodded in understanding and started talking with Picard, more to keep him conscious than for company.

Armis had already helped to wake Worf up and was making his way over to the Navigator but saw it didn't matter. The Navigator's head was tilted at an unnatural angle, his eyes staring sightlessly ahead. Kneeling down long enough to close the man's eyes he said: "May the Force guide you into the light." Getting up, he walked over to Geordi's station where he was working one handed in conjunction with Data and Creak to restore the Enterprise's systems.

Seeing that his other arm was dislocated at the shoulder, Armis said: "Let me set your arm Mr. Laforge. I can sense your pain like a flare." Geordi said: "I don't have time to have it set. I've got to keep working so that we don't lose life support or artificial gravity." Armis layered the Force into his voice as he said: "_You will let me set your arm."_ Geordi stopped what he was doing a moment and said: "I will let you set my arm."

Gently laying both hands on Geordi's shoulder, Armis focused the Force and could feel the muscles and tendons in Geordi's arm stretched almost to a breaking point, the pain impulses firing into his brain like firecrackers. With a sharp tug, the arm went back into its socket with a wet popping sound. Using the Force, Armis instantly soothed the tortured tissues of Geordi's arm and shoulder and healed them as best he could.

Armis said: "All done. You'll want to see Doctor Crusher for a final check-up but I think you'll be fine now." Geordi gently and slowly performed a range of motion exercise. He said: "Thanks Armis. The pain is almost gone now." With that, Geordi went back to work.

As Riker went over to Data's station, Armis walked down from Geordi's station to see how Troi and the Captain were. He knelt down next to Deanna and said softly: "The Captain is too injured for me to do anything with my limited healing ability but I can help you, if you'll allow it Counselor." She nodded once to indicate her response.

Armis gently placed his hand over Deanna's injured ribs and focused the Force. A moment later, he felt the Force set the ribs and compel them to knit together. Deanna started breathing much easier then as Armis placed his thumb and forefinger on either side of her nose. He said: "Your nose is broken but that won't be a problem." A moment later, her nose reset and stopped bleeding. She said: "Thank you Armis. Are you sure you can't do anything for Captain Picard?"

Armis focused the Force on Picard for a moment and then said: "Yes, I'm sure. He will need Sickbay for his injuries. The Force works in tandem with the body's own innate healing ability and accelerates it. In a few hours, you're going to be very hungry but right now, Picard's natural healing factor is overloaded. He'll live. Of that I can assure you, but he will be laid up for awhile." From there, Armis helped Worf separate the injured and dead and kept healing what he could.

While this was going on, Riker tore his gaze away and squashed the momentary pang of jealousy and said: "Can you tell what happened yet?" As Data's hands flew across the smooth control surface of the Tactical station trying combination after combination to bypass the damaged systems, he said: "Your command to raise the shields saved the ship sir."

"The first laser blast that Warlord Regis hit us with reduced the shields to 20 percent, the second shot would have holed the Enterprise, possibly destroying it but since we were already moving due to the kinetic energy of the first blast, the second shot was deflected enough to only overload the shield generators causing the shields to collapse as well as upsetting the attitude of the ship from level to 90° from center. Emergency thrusters fired within .5 seconds of impact and prevented the ship from tumbling, but the kinetic energy was enough to upset the ship. As soon as I have bypassed the damaged areas, I can have a more comprehensive damage report for you."

As Data finished speaking, main power came back online as well as the various control stations. Riker happily clapped Data on the shoulder and said: "Thank god for you Mr. Data, and triple redundant systems. As soon as you have the comprehensive list ready for me, let me know." Data said: "Yes sir."

Riker said: "Bridge to Doctor Crusher." Beverley's harried voice came back a second later. In the background could be heard children crying and an occasional cry of pain from an adult patient as well as the general noise of several voices all trying to do the same thing. She said: "I'm a little busy Commander. What's your status?" Riker looked around the fully lit bridge and said: "I need a medical team to the bridge right away, the Captain is seriously injured. He put me in command before the painkiller took effect, and I've got several minor injuries and two dead up here."

Beverley said: "I can't spare anyone right now. How badly is he injured?" Riker said: "He has a broken arm and leg plus internal injuries. I don't want to move him if I can help it but he will need more than our emergency med-kits can do." Armis stood up from where he was helping a crewman and said: "I can carry him but we need to splint his broken arm and leg." Riker looked over and said: "How? If you try any kind of carry, he could die." Armis said: "Trust me Commander. Riker said: "We'll get him to you then doctor, standby to receive him." Beverley said: "Acknowledged." and signed off.

Five minutes later, Captain Picard was splinted and immobilized. Riker turned to Armis and said: "It all on you now, Mr. Rau." Armis stood up, took a breath and focused the Force as he raised a hand over Picard. A moment later, Captain Picard floated up to about waist level as Troi got the turbolift door open.

With Deanna leading the way, Armis slowly walked behind the floating form of the Captain, and got into the turbolift. Deanna said: "Sickbay." The Computer spoke: "Unable to comply, system resources are needed elsewhere." Deanna said: "Computer, command override, medical emergency. Redirect resources to this turbolift, authorization Troi sigma pi." The computer said: "Acknowledged." The turbolift started down.

The turbolift doors opened at the deck the main Sickbay was on. As Troi led a floating Captain Picard trailed by Armis down the corridor, she saw the lines of injured and walking wounded on either side of the passage. Blue shirted members of the Medical and Life Sciences departments were out en masse, medical tricorders in hand or other convenient appendage, med-kits being carried by any available warm body making their way up and down the corridor, easing pain where they could and comforting those in need.

The whispered murmurs of people stopped as they saw Picard floating by. It was a testimony to the character of the crew and their loyalty to their Captain as both seriously and non-seriously injured got out of the way to let him through. The Sickbay doors opened to a scene of organized chaos.

Doctor Crusher said: "Over here please Mr. Rau." Heeding the instructions, Armis caused Picard's floating form to rise high enough to center on the diagnostic table and was gently lowered down. After setting the Captain on the table, Armis leaned against the wall a moment. A quiet groan escaped his lips. Deanna walked over to him and said: "Is everything all right?" Armis said: "I think I'll need two of Madame Guinan's pizzas to restore my energy when this is all done. It taxes my own resources when I actively use the Force for long periods of time. I'll be fine. Thanks for asking. For now, there are a lot of suffering people out in the corridor. Let's see what I can do to help."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Eighteen hours later, impulse power had been restored and the worst of the injuries treated. Riker sat in Picard's place at the head of the conference table as that Picard was still in Sickbay and would be for the foreseeable future. Enough systems had been bypassed or restored that doctor Crusher had ordered the command staff to bed for six hours.

The haggard expressions on everyone's face were plain to see as Riker said: "Mr. Data, final damage report." Data said: "Yes sir. Impulse power is restored as well as navigational shielding. Warp power is offline, the main shield generators are, I believe the word is 'fried', phasers are offline as well as photon torpedoes. Life support is functioning normally as are many collateral systems."

Riker turned to Crusher and said: "What's the status of the crew?" Beverley said: "Thirty-three known dead at this time, several hundred broken bones as well as more cuts and bruises than I've ever seen in one place. The most common injuries right now are concussions ranging from mild to severe. Amazingly, the children are the least injured of anyone onboard. The Captain is stable but will be under observation for a time."

Riker said: "How's Armis doing?" Beverley said: "I have no idea how he managed to stay standing as long as he did. He had no injuries to speak of but all the same, he is more exhausted than I've ever seen anyone get. Deanna told me that he told her that extended active use of the Force depletes his internal resources but in this case, it almost killed him. His compassion for other people almost proved to be his undoing. I had to threaten him with sedation to make him go to bed and that was only just before I left Sickbay to come here. I feel it best to let him sleep until he wakes on his own."

Riker looked over to Geordi after Beverley finished her report. Geordi said: "I'll have warp power restored within the hour but at best, we can do warp 5. I'll see if we can bump it up to six or seven but I can't promise anything. Like Data said the main shield generators are all fried. There aren't enough spares on board for full shields. The secondary generators will be connected in three hours. As for phasers and torpedoes, I can get enough power for a few shots from each but this ship is not going to survive another encounter with Warlord Regis."

Worf spoke next: "From the sensor logs that we were able to get before we were fired on, even fresh out of spacedock, we would be outgunned and overpowered by the Star Destroyer Regis is flying in. It would be Wolf 359 all over again if Warlord Regis chose to try and conquer the Federation. Sheer weight of numbers is the only way we could defeat him in battle but at the cost of many of our ships and our allies as well."

Riker was silent a moment then said: "Alright. Get back to your stations and let's keep working on this. Dismissed," Deanna was the last to leave as she said: "Are you all right Imzadi?" Riker smiled and said: "I'll be fine. I never thought I would see the day when Captain Picard was laid up in Sickbay and I would command in his place. How are you Imzadi?" It was her turn to smile as she said: "I'll be okay. I have a lot of counseling sessions to arrange so I'll be busy for awhile too."

Deanna left the room then leaving Riker by himself for a moment. He looked out the window to the stars beyond then said to himself: "Break time's over Will, time to get back to work."

Twelve hours after going to bed, Armis woke up, famished. Eating a huge meal then getting a shower and a change of clothes, Armis tapped the commbadge he had been given and said: "Jedi Rau to Riker." A moment later: "Riker here. Please come to the bridge as soon as you're able." Armis said: "On my way Commander."

On his way to the bridge, signs of active repairs were everywhere to be seen, wall panels that had been blown out being repaired, lights being replaced, doors getting unjammed. Everywhere, there was activity to be seen. The turbolift was slower than normal but still got him to the bridge.

He walked onto the bridge proper and Riker stood up from the center seat, walked over to him and said: "Thank you for what you did for the Captain and everyone else. I understand it could have killed you." Armis shrugged and said: "My life is but to serve however I can, whenever I can. How is Captain Picard?" Riker said: "He'll be in Sickbay for awhile but will make a full recovery, again in part to you. So that was Warlord Regis?"

Armis said: "Yes. I can sense his ship is not far away. He will return. Let me lead him off this time. Please. You were all injured and your ship almost destroyed because of me." Riker said: "I doubt any of us are angry with you. I know I'm not. We're four hours out from what we believe is the spatial rift that got you here. Data postulates that if you enter hyperspace as you pass through it, it should, theoretically at least, take you back to your world. Our remote probe says the rift is stable for now but will likely close sometime in the next eight to twelve hours."

Armis said: "I understand Commander. Thank you for all your help, I'm very sorry though that you ended up being involved in my battle. Riker said: "That's alright, Armis. These things happen." As Armis turned to leave the bridge he stopped where he was and spun to face Riker again and said: "Prepare to be boarded Commander, Regis won't let me go without a fight."

Riker had already begun to trust Armis's intuition and said: "Red alert! Engineering, give me what shields you can. Worf, prepare your security teams to repel boarders! I am authorizing you full armor and weapons load-out. If that arrogant bastard thinks he'll take my ship without a fight, he's got another thing coming!"

On any other person, Worf's feral grin would have been ridiculous, on him however, it was truly frightening. As Worf left his station and walked towards the turbolift he said: "Jedi Rau, it would be an honor if you accompany me into battle." Armis said: "As much as I regret the coming battle, I would be honored to fight at your side."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As Worf and Armis left the bridge, the replacement officer at Tactical said: "Commander, I have five objects incoming. Based on the information that Jedi Rau gave us earlier, it looks like one boarding craft of some kind and four escort fighters." Riker said: "As soon as they're in range, fire at will. Regis started this fight, but by god we'll finish it. As soon as you know where that boarding shuttle will try and get in at, relay it to Mr. Worf." The officer's acknowledgement of his orders was drowned out by the sounds of small impact explosions against the shields.

Riker steadied himself in the command seat as he felt the energy discharge of the phaser banks. The officer at Tactical said: "They'reso small their evading our phaser fire and that boarding shuttle is heavily shielded, I can't knock it down." Riker said: "Steady there crewman. Lead your targets and prepare two photon torpedoes for a double tap."

A moment later, the Officer said: "Got one! Torpedoes ready to fire on your mark sir. I have a lock on the boarding vehicle." Riker said coldly: "Fire." The torpedoes launched and hit their target square on. The shuttle exploded brightly. Just then, the computer sounded: "Warning; hull breach detected. Hull breach detected." Riker exclaimed: "What!" The officer at Tactical said: "That first one must have been a decoy sir. They snuck another one in while we were focused on the first, relaying contact point to Mr. Worf now."

Elsewhere on the ship, Worf and his teams were listening to Armis. He said: "The boarders will be Imperial Stormtroopers. There will be little chance of reasoning with them unless we can clearly demonstrate we have the advantage. Don't expect any mercy. Stormtroopers are the shock force of the Empire. They attack and overwhelm their enemies with numbers and total dedication to their leader, in this case Warlord Regis."

He continued with: "I may sound like a bloodthirsty savage but trust me when I say if you have a shot, take it. I don't know how their armor will stack up to your weapons, so I suggest you go to full power and stay there." Worf said: "Stay in pairs at all times to help cover each other." Before Worf could speak again, the hull breach alarm sounded. Worf said: "Move out!"

Deck seven, outer ring was a fairly unremarkable corridor; save that it was a "T" junction. Usually used by crew people to get from one sensor relay to the next but otherwise, unremarkable. No one was there to see the wide circular cut in the bulkhead start. In seconds the circle fell inward as stormtroopers poured in firing their blasters to sew confusion.

Seconds after the last fire team entered, the rest of the assault force broke into teams and started spreading through the Enterprise. As the security force arrived, phasers blazed, blaster rifles returned fire and the smell of ozone was thick as a pitched battle erupted, leaving the four stormtroopers dead or dying and three security officers of the initial six person reactionary force in the same condition.

Armis led four security officers down a right hand corridor and Worf a left. Projecting probable targets, the security forces were in the process of setting up checkpoints both ahead of and behind the invaders in the hopes of stopping them before they could reach a critical system.

As Armis led the team Worf had given him, he heard blaster and phaser fire up ahead. He said: "Stay behind me. I'll draw their fire." As they rounded the bend in the corridor, the two stormtroopers assigned rear guard saw them. Armis lit his white blade and blocked shots left and right. Two phaser beams apiece converged on the center of each stormtroopers' armor causing them to fall back.

The full power phaser beam, ordinarily capable of disintegration of an unprotected target had ablated on the armor and simply punched holes through where each beam had hit. Slowly, the team led by Armis continued up the corridor until they came on the remainder of that particular boarding party.

The Starfleet security team at the hastily set up checkpoint had dealt with them with only minor wounds to themselves. From down the corridor that connected, two more stormtroopers came running. With no other option available at that moment, Armis threw his lightsaber and controlling it with the Force, cleaved the armored men in two.

Two of the security officers turned away from the carnage and vomited while some others just turned away as Armis recalled his blade and caught it. Traces of fear and respect could be seen on some of the faces. Detailing the two who had gotten sick to stay behind as a rear guard, Armis led the rest down the corridor as the Force told him where to go.

Worf's team had been equally successful in stopping the boarders they encountered, but had suffered a few more casualties. Before too long, Worf and Armis met in the middle as they tracked the last of the attackers. This group was the largest of the boarding party and had holed up near a turbolift that had locked down the moment the hull breach alarm had sounded.

Worf looked to Armis and said: "According to Commander Riker on the bridge, we have them trapped at the turbolift. The corridor they're in is also a "T" junction and unless they can unscramble the encryption, they aren't going anywhere." Armis nodded and said: "It's your call Worf. They have to know they're trapped by now. Maybe they will surrender. Some stormtroopers are a little smarter than others."

Worf nodded as he tapped his commbadge and said: "Worf to Commander Riker." A moment later: "Riker here, go ahead Lieutenant." Worf said: "Sir, they may surrender now if you give them the option over the ship-wide intercom."

The moment the channel closed, the ship-wide activated and said: "This is Commander William T. Riker, acting captain of this vessel. This message is to the imperial boarding party attempting access to turbolift one. Your two remaining escort fighters are retreating and we have your position completely surrounded on all sides and a Jedi Knight just ahead of you. If you lay down your weapons and surrender, I can promise you will not be harmed in any way, _if_ you lay down your weapons that is. I will give you one minute from the end of this transmission to decide. That is all."

The channel closed and everything was silent. Thirty-nine seconds into the grace period, there was the sound of one blaster going off and then a voice from down the passage called out: "We will surrender only to the Jedi. We know his word is his bond. If he says that we won't be harmed, we'll believe him, otherwise, we have enough proton grenades between us to punch a hole in this ship so large, you'll all explosively decompress before you can scream."

Worf looked at Armis and said: "It looks like it's your call now my friend. What will you do?" Armis deactivated his lightsaber, clipped it to his belt and said: "Easy answer actually Worf." Turning to the hallway, Armis said: "This is Armis Rau, Jedi Knight. I accept the terms of your surrender and I am coming out now to receive you and your troops."

Walking out into the hall, Armis kept his hands at his sides and looked at the stormtroopers huddled in a defensive square. Off to the side, he could see the black-clad legs of the officer in charge of the boarding party lying off to the side. A single hole was in the man's back, still smoking. 'The recipient of the single blaster shot' Armis thought to himself.

He said: "Keep your word now trooper or my allies and I will be forced to destroy you." The stormtrooper Sergeant stood up from the middle of the formation and threw his weapon down at Armis's feet. The rest of the troops followed suit. Slowly, the security forces came around their respective corners and proceeded to separate the stormtroopers and confiscate their weapons before taking them to the brig.

Three hours later, the Enterprise stood out 2000 kilometers from the spatial anomaly. Further analysis confirmed this was the rift that Armis had come through and that it was indeed closing. Picard, recently released from Sickbay stood with Riker, Worf and Troi on the shuttlebay deck as Armis's X-wing was being refueled with replicated fuel.

Armis said: "Thank you again for all your help. Again, I apologize for the casualties that you have suffered and the damages done to your ship. I hope whatever technology you can gain from the captured boarding shuttle, the stormtroopers or the scans of my ship can be a kind of repayment for all your trouble and all your losses."

Picard said: "It was a pleasure getting to meet you Armis. Maybe someday, if this rift should open again, we can meet in more peaceful surroundings." Shaking Armis's hand, Picard said: "Godspeed to you my friend." Riker was next and said: "You're a good ally to have around Armis. Good luck to you."

Troi was next as she gave Armis a peck on the cheek and said: "If we should meet again, I would like to take you up on your offer of training. It sounds very interesting. Farewell to you and Creak both." Worf was last as he said: "Never have I seen as honorable a warrior as you Jedi Rau. Truly, it was an honor fighting by your side. Qapla'!"

Armis said: "May the Force be with you all."

Putting his helmet on, Armis climbed aboard his ship and closed the canopy. Moments later, his repulsorlifts engaged, he flew through the atmospheric barrier that separated the shuttlebay from the void and engaged his engines.

Back on the bridge, Picard in center seat again, watched Armis's ship orient on the rift. Suddenly, its engines flared and the ship was gone like a light beam through a window. Moments later, the Star Destroyer appeared and jumped again after Armis.

One hour after both ships left, the rift closed and all sensor readings on it ceased. Picard turned to Riker and said: "Well number one, this will make quite the interesting log entry and report to Starfleet Command, don't you think? Or would you prefer to make the report yourself on _your_ ship?"

Riker immediately blushed and said: "Sorry Captain. I was kind of caught up in the moment." Picard smiled in return and said: "No harm no foul number one. I was once a First Officer too you know. In time, you will have your own ship. Of that, I have no doubt. Helm, set course for the nearest starbase with dry-dock facilities, we have a crew in need of rest and a ship to repair."

Pointing to nothing in particular, Picard said: "Engage."


End file.
